Games of Horror
by Frost Parasite
Summary: A collection of horror stories focused mainly on the BBS Squad. I take requests of any nature. Shipping is permitted. More details inside


**AN: So as the title and the description implies, this is going to be a series of stories based on the game "Dead by Daylight" and other horror games. There's going to be some oneshots, some longer stories, some stories where the guys actually playing the game and some where the guys are experiencing the game in real life, but it'll be mentioned in the AN, along with any OCs.** **Also if you want to PM any requests or prompts then I am more than happy to oblige.**

 **That be said, I hope you enjoy the first of many stories that I hope will bring my writing abilities.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own many of the characters but I do own one, the one girl. Also some of the information maybe false so, do not take everything written as fact.**

 **Characters in this story;  
** Bryce Games (Bryce)  
H20 Delirious (Jonathan)  
Maskedgamer/Ohmwrecker (Ryan)  
VanossGaming (Evan)  
ShyGuy (Shyann) (OC)  
Cartoonz (Luke)

* * *

 _Who the fuck thought this was a good idea for a game?_ Shyann thought as she read the description of her latest download from Steam, the multiplayer horror game Dead by Daylight. _Better question, why the fuck did I agree to play this shit?!_

As a Youtube gamer Shyann tried to keep on top of the latest in the gaming trends, especially if there were any upcoming horror games... Then completely ignored them as she knew that it gets boring when all the Youtubers you subscribed to upload the same thing, with that in mind she made sure that she played games that were a few years behind the latest trends. For example, in 2012 when everyone was playing Slender and its many unnecessary spin-offs, she bought some of the older gaming systems and played the older horror games. It was a good way for her to continue to play her favourite genre and to make sure that her audience wasn't going to be bored of watching the same shit repeatedly. Shyann had completed some of the most obscure and well known horror games in existence; Silent Hill, Resident Evil, Until Dawn, Sanatorium, and 7th Guest. And while she had under a million subscribers, she had managed to play some of the lighter, more amusing games with some of the bigger names in Youtube Gaming. Which is how she met her current group of friends which including her inspiration and idol, the one and only Maskedgamer himself.

However, one thing she never did with any of her friends, both school and Youtube, was play any of the multiplayer horror games. She had be invited numerous times to play games like Half Life 2 or Left for Dead... But every time she refused. Games like that just didn't hold any meaning to her, though she did try some Gmod horror maps... But again they did nothing for her. There was no rush of adrenaline, no heart stopping moments and definitely no feelings of paranoia that she got from playing a single player horror game.

 _So why the hell am I downloading this game?_ Shyann thought as she leaned back in her chair, watching the numbers on her screen slowly trickle up to a hundred percent. To be perfectly honest, she didn't know, she had no idea how her friend Ryan, also known as Ohmwrecker, had been able to convince her to get this game.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"Come on! You play horror games right, you need to play this game!" Ryan said during one of their long skype calls. Shyann rolled her eyes at him and continued to organise her desk.  
"Ryan, how many times have I told that I don't play multiplayer? Do I need to spell it out for you or can I trust you to understand English?" She said as she ducked under her desk to untangle the mass of cables from her various consoles and recording equipment.  
"Hey fuck you!" Ryan laughed at her jab,"Come on! You won't be playing with strangers, you'll be playing with me and some of our friends. You don't even have to record if you don't want to."  
_

 _Shyann acknowledged his comment by making a noise at the back of her throat while fiddling with the wire that connected her Xbox One to the power socket. The cable had somehow become twisted with the cable from her monitor and microphone. She quickly became engrossed with her task and missed Ryan's entire argument as to why she should start playing the game. And by the time she had finished detangling all her cables, Ryan had his head tucked under his arms and started to fake_ _falling asleep at his desk._

 _Shyann had met Ryan by complete accident a few months beforehand and they grown quiet close. She'd been trolling around in GTA 5 and had set up a pretty elaborate trap in an alleyway using many explosives. She'd been waiting for one of her friends from school, who were also online, to come along and walk straight into it. However instead of seeing her friends player models walking towards her she saw a group of familiar male characters walking towards her trap. She thought about warning the guys about the trap- Ain't nobody got time to get all the explosives again- In the end Shyann thought fuck it, and decided to let the guys walk into her trap and, boy was it a glorious sight to behold! The explosion was that intense that it actually crashed her game, and the games of the others she found out later on. It was at that point she decided to stop playing and go help her mum, just incase something else bad happened. It was only when she saw some of the guys talking about it on Twitter that she decided to apologise, and in the end she went away from the experience with some new friends to play with and the respect of some of Youtube's best gamers._

 _All in all a successful trolling session._

 _"Ohm, you gonna wake up or am I going to have to fly to Chicago to beat your ass?" Shyann asked as she slid out from under her desk and tightened her ponytail._

 _Ryan let out a loud but none the less fake snore, the sound of which made Shyann's skin crawl. Shyann gave a deep sigh and leaned up against her gaming chair as she waited for Ryan to "wake up". However he continued to snore each time getting louder and more obnoxious. Shyann eventually lost patience and turned her head to the heavens and sighed.  
"If I download this stupid fucking game and play one round will you shut the fuck up?"  
_

 _Ryan moved faster than she had ever seen, faster than Usain Bolt in the 100m.  
"Done." _

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"God fucking damn my short fuse." Shyann frowned as she cursed after finished reading the game description, "Ohm what the hell you got me playing?" After waiting for the game to finish downloading and painting her fingernails black, Shyann set herself up and choosing her character. While waiting for her friend to invite her into a game, she checked her Twitter and replied to a few Tweets, all the while listening for that all important-

 _ **Ping!**_

Shyann locked her phone and focused her attention back to her monitor. She brought up Skype and accepted the invite from Ryan to join a call. She plugged in her headphones, fixed her webcam, and accepted the call.

"The hell kind of game you go me into Ohm?! I literally just downloaded the game and read the description, the fuck kind of kinky shit you into?"

"Why hello to you too Shy. It's a horror game, what were you expecting?" Ohm replied dryly, rolling his eyes.

"I know that! But I've never played an actual multiplayer horror game before, and Gmod doesn't count." Shyann argued back.

"Yeah well don't shoot the messenger, and get your shit together cause the rest of us are recording this session." Ohm fired back nonchalantly while messing around with his recording equipment.

Shyann fixed her microphone into a comfortable position and turned her webcam on so her friends could see her. She could hear that some of the others were doing the same as pretty soon she could hear Evan's voice softly cursing his recording equipment. Delirious was having a similar equipment problem but with his camera as it turning off and on again, so every now and then you could just see his face hidden within the hood of his blue jacket, before it was replaced by a black screen. Shyann didn't comment as she knew what he was doing as she did the same, the webcam was just for the benefit of friends. It was a good way to keep his identity a secret while saving time during editing, which was always a plus.

There wasn't much conversation going on as the guys set up their equipment, but there was once Delirious realised they were a person down.

"Hey isn't Bryce meant to be in this?"

"He said he's gonna to be a bit late cause he's having some issues. I don't know what these issues are, but he said he was having them but he would definitely be joining us." Ohm replied.

"Well seen as we've got some time on our hands, excuse me gentleman I'm going to get myself a drink." Shyann smiled as she removed her headphones and rose from her chair. She made her way to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. While waiting for the water to boil she noticed a piece of paper with her mums handwriting on it on the table, it was a list of jobs for her to do around the house after she had finished recording.

 _Well there's something for me to do after I've finished being social,_ Shyann thought as she finished making her drink and returned to her room, and into Delirious trying to come up with a good origin story now that Bryce had joined them.

"So we came out into these woods to have a party, you know so we could get drunk and have a good time. And then we found out that Ohm, who suggested these wood for the parts, is a damn Psycho killer! And because we bully him relentlessly he has decided that we all need to die. Now we must escape, before surprise butt sex happens." Delirious said in the creepiest voice he could.

Byce fake gasped and giggled towards the end of the tale, "#ButtSexOhm."

"God damnit Bryce." Ohm sighed as Bryce and Delirious started wheezing with laughter.

"I'd be concerned if Ohm tried to have butt sex with Shy, Delirious. she is a girl after all" Evan said with a glance at Shyann through his webcam.

"Some people are into that kind of thing. " Bryce shrugged casually.

"Hey! Just because Ohm's into that kind of shit doesn't mean I am! Jesus boys I'm only 18!" Shyann gave her webcam a look of concern which made Delirious, Ohm and Bryce started giggling.

"Well the name kind of through me off _ShyGuy_." Ohm snickered.

"If you mean to tell me that you have a kink for those Shy-Guys from Mario Kart then I'm fucking leaving." Shyann gestured to her bedroom door with a disgusted look on her face.

This caused Ohm, Delirious and Bryce to laugh even harder. Evan glanced at Shyann through his webcam and rolled his eyes at the antics of the other three with a small smirk.

Shyann shook her head and smiled; "Anyway moving on, define a "good time" Delirious. As in you and Evan go off into the woods for a quick fuck?" She asked innocently smiling at her webcam, "Or is that too triggering for you Jonathan?"

"No that's NOT what I meant by good time!" Delirious tried to defend himself as Ohm, Bryce and Evan weren't much help due to them trying very hard to get oxygen into their lungs after laughing so hard.

"Well I've never played a multiplayer horror game before, which makes me a virgin and in accordance with laws of all horror movies, the virgin never dies so I am immune to your bitch ass Ohm." Shyann said with a smug smile in Ohm's direction, "That and I'm not scared of a fucking bunny."

"Well prepare to be scared bitch cause I'm going to stain my Butcher blade with your virgin blood!" Ohm replied in his killer voice.

"Oooooooo!" Bryce giggled while Shyann rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Alright lets jump right into this. Also we should mention that Shy has never played this game before and Evan doesn't play that often so he's not very good either so if we get really loud and angry it's because they suck." Delirious said for the benefit of all the people who would eventually watch the video.

"Yeah I literally just got this game. I have no idea what to expect or know any of the controls so-"

"Basically, Shy is bait." Evan cut off the remainder of Shyann's short rant.

"Sounds good to me." Bryce nodded in agreement with Evan.

"Screw you Bryce." Shyann saluted her webcam with her middle finger causing Bryce to give her a cheeky smile, which she returned.

"So what killer are you Ohm?" Delirious asked as the map loaded on their monitors, revealing the location as the Suffocation Pit on the Macmillan Estate.

"I am the Trapper." Ohm replied, returning his gaze to the monitor in front of his webcam after looking at a different monitor.

"So Shy is literally getting the basics for her first game?" Evan asked.

"What can I say? I'm just a basic bitch." Shyann have a half smile as she moved her character over to hide behind a low wall while she got her bearings.

Ohm laughed at her statement, "Please make that a hashtag."

The game started with fairly little activity as each of the survivors were spread out over the map in random locations and Ohm was wondering around the map calling them out. Shyann was trying desperately to understand the controls of the game as it involved a lot of quick time sequences when you were working on a generator. Every so often she could hear Evan curse as he missed one of the quick time events, thus causing the generator to blow up giving his location to Ohm. However she was more concerned with her own generator as she still had no idea what the controls were.

"Guys I can hear a heartbeat and some creepy music, what does that mean?" Shyann asked as the heartbeat sounded louder and the music increased in tempo.

"That means the killer is near and you should run away, fast!" Bryce answered while focusing on his own gameplay.

But before Shyann had time to process this information, the Killer had appeared behind her character and put her on his shoulders. Shyann gasped and tried to follow the controls on the screen while listening to the sound of Ohm's laughter and the guys shouting at her to wiggle.

"Wiggle Shy wiggle!" Delirious exclaimed with a laugh.

"I'm trying to wig- oh shit I'm on a hook." Shyann watched as her character was shoved onto a hook while the killer stood back and watched her. She struggled to try and get her predicament, but her efforts were in vain as a giant spider leg pierced her chest and took her soul into the heavens.

"No Shys dead!" Bryce noticed at the bottom of his screen as Ohm laughed.

"Well so much for the virgin immunity powers." Evan mentioned as he moved his character to a generator he spotted.

"Ok so I can spectate. Bryce I'm going to guide you so that way you live and I get some revenge on Ohm." Shyann said as she watched Bryce's character run across the map.

In the end it was Bryce and Delirious who managed to escape Ohm's clutches and as they celebrated Evan and Shyann sat at their desks feeling salty as they both weren't given a chance to do anything before they were set upon by the Killer.

"So what was it about you being immune to my killer ways Shy?" Ohm asked with a stupidly smug grin on his face. Shyann glared at him and started to log out of the game just as Cartoonz' voice came through everyone's headset.

"What I miss?"

"Shyann and Evan are salty because they died." Ohm smiled.

"Wait Shy plays this game now?! When the fuck did that happen?" Cartoonz asked surprised.

"About an hour ago." Evan replied moodily.

"Ohm I want a fucking rematch. Give me a few weeks to gain experience and then I'm coming for your your bunny ass." Shyann said desperately.

Delirious, Cartoonz, Evan and Bryce gave a collective fake gasp while Ohm rolled his eyes.

"Sure. You did good for your first attempt though, lasted longer than I was expecting you to." Ohm said with some encouragement.

Shyann nodded, "Yeah. I've got to love and leave you boys cause I have a date with some cleaning products and my house, before the mother comes back."

"Have fun with that." Delirious laughed.

"Maybe I will and next time when we meet on this game, I shall be victorious!" Shyann declared throwing her fist in the air, "For the glorious British realm that shall beat your patriotic asses into next year!"

The guys laughed at her proclamation and Shyann saluted them as her screen faded to black. Before she completely logged out of all her stuff she sent a quick message to Bryce;

 _Next time we play can you help me? I didn't want to say anything but I was really struggling this game._

Bryce looked at the message with a smile and replied back;

 _Sure. I'll message you the next time I play on random lobbies and you can gain enough skill to beat Ohm ;)_

 _He won't know what hit him next time =P_

Shyann glanced at the message before logging off Skype and smiled. Seems like multiplayer games weren't as bad as she previously thought. Though there was no adrenaline rush after completing a session but that wasn't the point, the point was to have fun with friends. _Maybe that's what I missed_ , Shyann thought as she clicked her back and stood up to go complete the tasks on her mother's list.

 _Time to sort out this shit so I can record later._

 **Many days, hours and insults later**

Shyann was deadly silent as she stared intensely at her screen. She was the only survivor left as Ohm had managed to down everyone else earlier, and after practicing relentlessly with Bryce, it was time to wipe the confident look off Ohm's face.

"Shy, where are you?" Ohm sang creepily while moving his character passed the closet where Shyann was hiding.

"Nowhere and everywhere at the same time." Delirious answered for her.

Shyann moved her character around the map, ducking and dodging the killer, until she came across one of the exits. Quietly, she manipulated her character to open the gate while keeping her eye out for the killer. She had come too far to fall at the last second. With agonising slowness the gate opened and Shyann sprinted to victory.

"YES! YES! I FUCKING DID IT! Suck it Ohm!" Shyann screamed in delight.

"Damn it!" Ohm smacked his desk in frustration while Delirious, Bryce and Evan laughed like maniacs.

Then without any warning Cartoonz appeared in the call;

"What? Did I miss something?" He asked cluelessly.

Shyann looked across at Bryce through her webcam and the two burst out laughing the minute their eyes connected.

"I think Bryce and Shyann might have teamed up before this rematch." Evan remarked suspiciously.

"I think you might be right." Delirious giggled.

Shyann and Bryce continued to giggle as Ohm looked at the two wearily, maybe it wasn't such as good idea to get Shyann to play multiplayer horror games after all.


End file.
